Amu's Fever
by Wafflez4every1
Summary: Amu gets sick. Ikuto helps her get better. What else is there to say?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara I have forced these characters to be in my fantasy.**

**This is Chapter 1 of a Short Story.**

"You have to sit up to take your medicine. "Amu's mom pleaded "Mmmhm" Amu groaned while trying to sit up. "I'm sorry we have to leave you alone when you're so sick, but we reserved seats to Utau's concert and everything Your sister was so exited we just have to go.". "Don't worry about it." Amu managed to hiss out while her mom was trying to spill the vile liquid down her throat. Her mom eventually gave up and set the medicine down on the bedside table. "We need to get going, but take care and stay in bed. "Her mom replied kissing her on the forehead. "Take the medicine when your ready." Amu heard her moms heels make a clacking sound each time they hit the wooden stairs heading to the front door, The lock clicking and the car driving out into the asphalt road.

Amu sighed and looked to her Shugo Chara eggs "I guess they got pretty sick too. I knew it was too cold to just go out there and fight more x-eggs" she said in a hoarse voice. Then a loud ,knock at her balcony door made her jump a little further down into her six blankets. When she looked to her balcony's glass door she wasn't surprised by what she saw out there sitting in the cold...

"Huh...Ikuto I'm not in the mood." She saw him mouthing something along the lines of "Let me in."until he noticed that it was unlocked and walked inside the stuffy room."Please go away."Amu hissed out though she soon realized that by just speaking she wore herself out. Ikuto walked over to her bedside table and grabbed the small cup of medicine. "Do you need to drink this? "He inquired."Yah but I can't sit up."Amu said weakly. Ikuto walked over and set his cold hand on her burning forehead .She smiled when she felt the heat being taken from her forehead. Ikuto smirked when he saw her grinning face and said "Well would you take the medicine if I gave it to you through a kiss?".

Amu's face turned three shades redder than it was before. "You can't be serious!" Amu hoarsely screamed. Ikuto grabbed her medicine and promptly lifted up Amu and placed her on his lap with one arm, his chest supporting her back , her head facing away from him. He set the rim of the small cup at the bottom of her lips and lifted the bottom pouring the liquid into her mouth. The shocked Amu didn't even taste the liquid as it was dripping into her mouth. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I will never do something to you that you wouldn't want me to."Amu loosened her muscles and fell asleep leaning on him. "Thank You." Amu said while sliding down Ikuto's (Toned) chest, she fell into a deep sleep. Making sure she was asleep Ikuto whispered "You are just too cute sometimes."

**Please comment so I know if you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amu woke up feeling much better then before, and snuggled into what she thought was her pillow, until her "pillow" responded with "I know you're awake."Amu jumped up and out of habit looked at her clock. felt a cold hand reach out at her forehead and she tried to reject it. Sleepily she looked over to the body she was sitting right next to. She woke right up when she saw Ikuto staring at her cute tired face. Automatically her pale cheeks turned a bright pink .He brought his hand back to her forehead "You still have a light fever."."B-but I'm still really cold."Amu said shivering. "Then should I make you something warm to eat?", "Or would you like me to warm you up by myself?".Amu's blush darkened when she frantically said"T-he first one is fine.". "Hmm your no fun. "Ikuto said with a high pitch layering his voice.

**Amu P.O.V**

Why is he being so nice to me? I have to admit I don't exactly hate it but it's a little strange.

_Back to normal P.O.V_

Ikuto walked out of the room and to her kitchen down the stairs. He looked inside the fridge only to find nothing. Disappointed, Ikuto looked through all the cupboards. "Lucky me."he said pulling out a can of condensed chicken noodle soup. He warmed up the stove and put the soup in the now warm pot. He decided it best to go check on Amu, He nimbly walked up the stairs and pushed open her door. Sleeping. Her light pink cheeks flinching when he moved her hair out of her eyes. He walked to the kitchen and fixed her bowl. Bringing it upstairs to her he noticed the note lying on the floor "Hmm Her concert should end around 8:00." he looked to the grand father clock sitting in the living room.8:14 "I should leave soon." Ikuto said to himself. He cleaned up the kitchen and brought Amu's soup to her bedside.

_A few minutes later_

Amu woke up ,her symptoms completely relived. She sat up to find a hot bowl of soup sitting on her bedside table and her balcony door slightly ajar.


End file.
